Defeating the Tri/Rescuing Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard
This is when they are fighting the Tri, and then rescues Robin, Metalbeard, Frodo, Dorothy, Claire, Lagravis, Shido, Dorami, and Yuri in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At the Vorton World They saw X-PO damaged, lying on the Ground. Wyldstyle: '''X-PO! '''Emmet: You okay? Gandalf: What have they done to you? X-PO: I guess not everyone love my carefree approach toward protecting the universe. Sorry, I couldn't save your- But I programmed the gateway. You must stop the Tri. I think this is the end for me guys. Batman, try not to blame yourself. I cannot-- Ace Goody: '''Maybe we should repair you from our Sonic Screwdriver. '''Dora-Nichov: '''He's right. '''Doraemon: '''We can do that to save you. '''X-PO: '''No! You have to save your Friends. '''Pippo: '''What about you? '''X-PO: '''I'll be fine. Just Go! '''Wyldstyle: '''No! '''Gandalf: What do we do?! Batman: We save our worlds. And get our friends back. Wyldstyle: Yeah! And then we kick Vortech's butt! Big G: '''I am so ready to kick his Butt! '''Sneech: '''Me too. '''El-Matadora: '''Let's go save our Friends. '''Bad Cop: '''And your Girlfriend, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: '''Very funny, Bad Cop. They jumped into the Portal. Then they are at the Octan Tower '''Batman: '''This isn't Gothem. '''Tommy: '''Or San Francisco. '''Gandalf: '''Nor is it Middle-Earth. Useless they've redecorated '''Gus: '''So, where are we exactly? '''Wyldstyle: '''It's the Octan Tower. Except Gravity's all wrong. '''Bad Cop: That's where Lord Business is. Robotgirl: '''You're right. This is the Octan Tower that Emmet sacrifice himself. '''Emmet: Yup. I did that to save the Masterbuilders. Benny the Spaceman: Gravity's all wrong?! I think I would've noticed something like that! Then a Portal just sucked Benny up Benny the Spaceman: 'Whoa! '''Doraemon: '''Oh No! Benny! '''Noby: '''Don't worry, Doraemon. He'll be fine. '''Cera: '(in Sheen's voice) Oh, gee. You think! 'Littlefoot: '(in Carl's voice) What is your first clue? '''Ducky: What is it you want to say, Wyldstyle? Petrie: '''Go on, Wyldstyle. '''Wyldstyle: As I was saying... We should be falling towards that..(points to the Vortex called the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness) I mean I'm glad we're not. Riruru: '''We have to save our Friends. '''Lulli: '''She's right. Let's do it. '''Roboko: '''I hope they are Alright? '''Sophia: '''Don't worry. We'll save them no matter what. '''Batman: The Tri's already altering this dimension. Come on. Noby: Right, Batman. I hope we find Tino. Sue: '''I hope he's alright? '''Dora Med: '''Don't worry. He will be. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I'm sure hope so. Then the Tri appears '''Liliana: '''That's one big Mama. '''Tohka: '''You're telling me. '''Ena: This is going to be unlucky. Erica: I hate this. Godou: '''This is not our day. '''The Tri: '''We control the Elements. We control all the Gateways. '''Kotori: Did they did that? Reine: '''I don't know. '''Yoshinon: Looks like this robot thing activates the Element Keystone. Yoshino: I hope Midnight Sparkle will help us now. Origami: '''She's not here with us. '''Mana: We might get her on our side when we get back. Wyldstyle: '''It's triggered a Keystone? What other powers has Vortech given it? Then '''Gandalf: '''This hybird has powers similar to those we have acquired. It is very Dangerous. '''Wyldstyle: '''I wonder how President Business feels about this. I hope he's upset! '''Bad Cop: I think he'll be angry. Carver: '''How long can we save our Friends? '''Tish: '''Be Patient, Carver. '''Lor: I fear Tino might be under the Dazzlings' spell. Sunset Shimmer: '''I'm sure he's fine, I guess. Meanwhile at Canterlot High '''Tino: Someone call my Mother! Sonata Dusk: Don't worry, Tino. I hope you love us. Then they heard a Phone Ringing Adagio Dazzle: '''Just a Minute. (She pick up the Phone) Hello? Oh, Vortech. Yeah. Uh-huh... What! But I though you said... Fine! '''Sonata Dusk: '''What did he say? '''Adagio Dazzle: '''He said that we have to put Tino to the Tri. '''Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. What he said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Tino: Phew, Thank Neptune. I guess Sonata said it, if she's the best. Aria Blaze: '''After we give him a Wedgie. '''Tino: I know you and your Sister's are trying to make me fall in love with you... (pauses) Wait. What? (They open a portal and throws Tino into it and they give him a Wedgie) Tino: '''(Scream) Mama! '''Sonata Dusk: Aw man, I thought that we're going to make him ours forever. Adagio Dazzle: And we will make him ours, I've got a plan. Back to our Heroes Emmet: You need to think about what you're doing, MetalBeard! Gandalf: '''Frodo! Listen to me! '''Batman: '''Robin you can still hear me! '''Owen Grady: Are you sure, Tino is going to be okay, Lola? Lola Tino will be safe with Sunset. I hope. Tommy: I hope we will free them. Batman: '''Got it! Now we get moving. '''Jake: '''We're coming! '''Cubby: '''Hold on, Everyone! '''Izzy: '''We're going to save you! '''Skully: Crackers! Looks like the Tri is about to do something! Marina: '''How can you tell? '''Stormy: '''Look! '''The Tri: As you can see nothing can stop us. Lord Vortech's one, true dimension will be a reality. They got sucked into the Portal and they ended up in Middle Earth Gandalf: These Orc forges are below Isengard... I will not allow Middle-Earth to be destroyed! Homer: Right, Gandalf. I won't allow Springfield to suffer the same fate. Marge: ''' You're right, Homer. '''Lisa: '''Everybody is counting on us. '''Bart: '''Mum. Keep Maggie safe. '''Marge: Ok, Bart. Owen Grady: '''Hope Jurrasic World is Alright? '''Cragger: I hope so, Owen. So is Chima. Owen Grady: May I ask- did Ingen cook you up in one of their labs? Cragger: (Groans) Max Taylor: '''Cragger, now's not the time for chit-chat. Now's the time to stop the Tri! '''Zoey: How we suppose to get all the way to the tower where the Tri is? Rex Owen: We'll make a ladder to go all the way to the Tower. Dan Kuso: 'Maybe we should use the Bridge over there. He is going to walk the Bridge, but Brock stop him '''Brock: '(in Vinnie's voice) Wait! Then Brock checks it's safe to cross then saw a chicken go pass 'Brock: '(in Vinnie's Voice) Okay, now you can go. '''Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Brock. And then they saw a Chicken climbing up on a ladder Brock: '''So... Can you go to the Bridge to the Tower? They saw the Bridge and then it got destroyed '''Bad Cop: Darn, darn, darn, Darny-darn! Dora Kid: The bridge is destroyed! Bad Cop: You're right, partner. I'll get the Dazzlings! (kicks a Chair) Runo: 'Guess. We should use the Ladder. '''Marucho: ' Good idea, Runo. '''Alice: I agree with Runo. Shun: Me too. Julie: Let's start climbing. They are climbing up the Ladder and they saw the Tri The Tri: Sorry... no admission. Sunset Shimmer: Where's Tino, you robot, pirate, hobbit, hero thing? Batman: '''Don't be rude to our friends, Sunset. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Sorry. '''Emmet: Sunset's just asking where is Tino, Metalbeard! Gandalf: Something lies within the Tower of Orthanc it wishes to remain hidden. The Tri: You shall not pass! Ash Ketchum: What!? We still want to know where Tino is. But after they hear what Sunset says! Gandalf: It's one thing to deny entry but quite another to steal a man's words! The Tri: You know, Sunset. Tino is with the Dazzlings. We will get control of him and have you exterminated. Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh No! Then they got sucked into the Portal and they ended up in Gothem City '''Emmet: Now where are we? Batman: '''This is Gotham City, Emmet. '''Misty: That's so cool. Zander: I hope my Girlfriend would love this. Ed: I hope Tino is here. Or another Keyblade wielder or something. Ursula: '''Look! They saw some portals of Canterlot High, Japan, Doraemon's world, The LEGO Movie world, Jurrasic World, Chima, Neverland, Middle Earth, Springfield, San Francisco and Their Dimensions '''Doraemon: '''Oh No! Our Dimension! The 22nd Century! '''Ace Goody: '''Japan! '''Homer: '''Springfield! '''Tohka: My home! Godou: Equestria! Dan Kuso: Tokyo! Max Taylor: Our home! Laval: '''Chima! '''Emmet: '''Bricksburg! '''Jake: '''Neverland! '''Ash Ketchum: Polatown! Sunset Shimmer: '''Canterlot High! '''Tommy: '''San Francisco! '''Littlefoot: '''The Great Valley! Then, the Tri came out of the Portal and started to fight. '''The Tri: This is it! Your dimensions are becoming one. Lord Vortech will reign supreme. You are already too late. My work has been done. Eris got her Head Hurt and she got a Vision of Aqua, she saw her Holding 3 Wayfinder, Falling through the Darkness and Talking to a Black Coated man Eris: '''My Head is not feeling good. '''Bad Cop: We can't let you go back to Chima, Eris. Eris: '''I know. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''We have to save our Friends. '''Gandalf: '''I shall banish you to the Fiery depths! '''Wyldstyle: Get ready! It's Fisticuffs Friday! Sunset Shimmer: '''We need to get inside to save our Friends. '''Worriz: '''How can we do that? '''Gorzan: '''We should use our Vehicles, Dude. '''Rogon: '''That would be easy. '''Doraemon: '''Okay, let's use those. They use their vehicles and hits the Tri '''Wyldstyle: '''Metalbeard? Come on Metalbeard I know you can hear me. We need your help! '''Laval: '''Dad! Come on, I know you're in there! '''Dora Kid: '''Dorami! Come out of there! Remember the Prom that we Dance Flashback has Started At the Robot Academy Everyone is Dancing except Dorami and her Friends '''Dorami: '''Where's Dora Kid? '''Doraemon: '''Don't worry, he'll be here. '''Dorami: Ok. He'll be here. And then Dora Kid arrive Dora Kid: '''Sorry, I'm late. I have busy work from the Time Patrol. '''Dorami: It's okay, Dora Kid. And even though you're on time. Dora Kid: 'I am? '''Dorami: '''Of course you did. I so glad that you made it in time. '''Dora Kid: '''No big deal. Wanna dance? They are dancing together and then the Song "You Can Come To Me" has played Dorami: :When you're on your own :Drowning alone :And you need a rope that can pull you in :Someone'll throw it '''Dora Kid: ' :And when you're afraid :That you're gonna break :And you need a way to feel strong again :Someone'll know it '''Both: :And even when it hurts the most :Try to have a little hope :That someone's gonna be there when you don't :When you don't :If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder :If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile :If you wanna fly, I will be your sky :Anything you need that's what I'll be :You can come to me Dorami: :You struggle inside :Losing your mind :Fighting and trying, to be yourself Both: ' :And somebody lets you :Out in the cold But no where to go :Feeling like no one can understand :Then somebody gets you :So take a breath and let it go :Try to have a little hope :'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't :When you don't :If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder :If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile :If you wanna fly, I will be your sky :Anything you need that's what I'll be :You can come to me Dorami: :Like a chain that never breaks :('Dora Kid: Chain that never breaks) :Like a truth that never bends (Dora Kid: Truth that never bends) :Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Dora Kid: Puts it back again) :It's the feeling that you get (Dora Kid: Feeling that you get) :It's the moment that you know (Dora Kid: Moment that you know) :Like no matter what the future holds :You'll never be alone Both: :If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder :(Dorami: Oh, yeah) :(Dora Kid: I will be your shoulder) :If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile :(Dorami: Be your smile) :(Dora Kid: I'll be your smile) :If you wanna fly, I will be your sky :Anything you need that's what I'll be :(Dora Kid: Anything you need) :(Dora Kid: Anything you'll be) :(Dorami: Anything you'll be) :If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Dorami: Be your ladder) :If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Dora Kid: I will be your road) :If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Dorami: If you want a friend :(Dora Kid: Doesn't matter when) :Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Dorami: Anything you'll need) :You can come to me Dorami: :You can come to me :Yeah Flashback ended. Emmet: Awesome song, Dora Kid. Dora Kid: ''' You like that, Emmet. Now let's save our friends. '''Bladvic: Razar: Let's do this, my friends! They are using their Vehicles and they ram at the Tri '''Doraemon: '''We need to get inside. Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes